


Relationships are not Logical

by WilyMech



Series: Mistakes and Regrets [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prowl is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech





	

Crushes

Few notes of interactions, Prowl, that is brought to his attention that a mech has a personal interest. The best source for unofficial news on the Arc is Jazz. Right now the mech in question is currently keeping optic on his protégé that is on the roof. Jazz is the type that needs to fight for someone. In the series of mechs Prowl went through to find that right someone. Prowl never was impressed with Steelhunt to begin with. The quality of the Steelhunt’s work went up quite a lot. Prowl begin to suspect it is his new companion Mirage doing. Miester the other persona that is in Jazz is becoming troublesome and Jazz has strong instinct to protect. Steelhunt was much better as a field operative than actual spy in the end.

“Spying Jazz.” Spoke Prowl

“Hiya Prowl did not see you there.” Smiled the Saboteur

“More focus on Mirage and Hound I see.” Noted Prowl

“Tha world is more lax.” Spoke Jazz evenly. “My lieutenant is more clueless when it comes to loving relationships or relationships that does not bring prestige or social standing.”

“Is that a bad thing.” Spoke Prowl canted his helm

“Weeeellll .” spoke Jazz in a drawl “His creators pick and choose who he associates with. Ah have no doubt Mirage was betrothed to someone.” Prowl gives Jazz a blank stare. “He doesn’t know how to behave around commoners.”

“There not many in Mirage’s social circle are still functioning.” Spoke Prowl softly. “Jazz despite being Noble and not having worry where next fuel comes from. Towers, were a gilded cage for many who reside there. If the Towers were still existed Mirage would never have any contact with vast majority and he would never met Hound. He needs you to teach him how to behave with the commoners. “

Jazz looks down and dim his visor. “Ah don’t want him hurt, Prowl. Mirage is so clueless when it comes to relationships.”

“Hound will hurt him.” Spoke Prowl in a even tone. “I am sure Mirage will hurt Hound. It will take time to develop the relationship and strengthen it. It is the risk of having them.” Frowns deepen, “Which brings another point I notice that some of the Autobots are developing more personal relationships.”

“Really!” grinned the Saboteur “How did you notice?”

“The blurring of the lines of professionalism.” Spoke Prowl in thought. “I had Perceptor develop an algorithm to show when the relationship becomes personal.”

“Let me guess you read a book on this.” Frown Jazz as his frame droop.

“A book , no and data pad , yes.” Spoke Prowl. “I spoke to Ratchet great length about this. Such relationships are necessary in the moral of the Autobots in general but can interfere in work when to much emphasizes on it.”

“Wow you make love into disease.” Spoke Jazz in shock

Prowl give Jazz intense look. “Ironically that is what Ratchet had said as well.”

“So what happen to Perceptor?” ask Jazz in amusement

“He loss focus now on the scientific of logic of relationships.” Spoke Prowl in a sigh. “Perceptor is busy with mech named Drift.”

“Ah met him on the days of mine on the streets.” Smirk Jazz   
“Also Perceptor said his premise was wrong when it comes to love.” Spoke Prowl

“So you had this program figure out what your perfect mate is.” Spoke Jazz in a smile

“With no success on that particular program.” Spoke Prowl evenly “Perceptor tried it and came up with Jetfire but instead he went with Drift. Nothing about this follows a pattern of logic.”

“Some things are not meant to be logical.” Grinned Jazz “Why do think Hound and Mirage are good match?”

“Their sigma abilities.” Spoke Prowl. “Honestly, they expressed lack of desire to fight unless forced to do so. There some sort of commonality in them. Now that Bluestreak and the Twins I don’t understand how that happened.”

“It fries your logic center.” Smirk Jazz cheerful tone. “Ah like ya Prowler.”

“Of course you do.” Spoke Prowl “We are comrades in arms and members of the command staff.”

Jazz leans into Prowl personal space. “Ah like you means Ah like like ya in non-professional way. Where I want to get to know your quirks better and eventually lead to mah berth.”

Prowl optics went wide in shock. “I find your illogic appealing Jazz. I hoped you feel the same way.”

Jazz gives him deep kiss. “Yah yer worth tha wait Prowler.” Noting Prowl did not issue a verbal objection of improper behavior of public affection. “Yer not objecting.”

“There is no one around.” Prowl optic ridge went up. “Jazz is being Jazz in my pad. According to Ratchet I need more random behavior in my life.”

“So Ratch said ya needin to get laid.” Jazz laughed at that


End file.
